Pink is the enemy!
by mrfance
Summary: Kaito is secretly in love with Gakupo, but Gakupo loves Luka. After Kaito told Gakupo his feelings, things became awkward, because Gakupo doesn't return them. And Kaito just can't control his envy against anyone. one sided GakupoLuka, one sided KaitoGakupo


**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...**

**Main Characters so far: Gakupo, Kaito, Luka, Kiyoteru, Rin**

**Pairings: one sided Gakupo/Luka, one sided Kaito/Gakupo**

**Let's see how this turns out. I'm so excited! ^-^**

**I apologize for possible spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my native language, but i'll try my best!**

Pink is the enemy – Chapter one

It had been a long day at the Vocaloid studios. Gakupo was walking home to his Internet-Apartment, which he was sharing with the other InternetCo.-Vocaloids; Gumi, Lily, Ryuuto and Cul.

He was already walking up the stairs to his floor when he noticed that something was pinned at the front door. It was a letter. He looked to his feet and saw purple roses lying at the door mat. Purple roses! It must be for him then. He took the letter. 'For Gakupo' was written in a fancy font in purple on it's front. _'Maybe, it's from Luka!'_ he thought hopefully and ripped open the envelope.

_- Dear Gakupo,_

_I really hope, you like those roses._

_I hope even more, that you feel the same for me, like I always, since I first saw you, for you._

_Please, meet me today, at 6 PM at the park._

_You know, which park I'm talking about._

_Love, Kaito -_

Ten minutes passed by, and Gakupo was still standing in front of the door, with the ominous letter in his hand. He had the feeling that he read those few lines a hundred times by now.

"It's from ... Kaito?!"

Now, when he thought about it, Kaito was acting more strange than usual these days.

But that took him by surprise.

No, it was overwhelming him, and not in a good way.

He didn't feel anything like this for Kaito, he was his best friend. Kaito knew exactly, that Gakupo was in love with Luka. Furthermore, just a few hours ago, they talked normally. Like they always did.

"That Letter must be a joke..."

Gakupo opened the door and stepped into the apartment.

He walked past the living room - in which Ryuuto was watching any dumb, too loud kid's show at the television - to the balcony, where his eggplant horse was. He feeded it and while he was petting its head, he thought about the letter again.

Maybe... he should go to that park. Probably, he would find out, wo really wrote this.

The letter must be talking about that small park with the pond. Kaito loved that park. Of course. They selled ice cream there.

...

Kaito looked at his watch. Only one minute left. He finished his sixth ice cream (he was waiting scince more than half an hour because he was so excited) and feeded his ice cream cone to the ducks. He watched them for a while until he caught a movement out of his eye corner. He looked up. Gakupo was standing in front of him.

"I'm so glad you actually came!" he said happily, not as he was joking.

Gakupo froze.

"Please, tell me that was just a joke" Gakupo said sternly.

Kaito said nothing.

"You really meant want you wrote?!"

Kaito was disappointed of his reaction but made a serious face.

"Of course Gakupo. I love you. I always have, I just didn't know how to tell you."

Gakupo didn't know, how to respond to that.

"Kaito,... you know that I love Luka. You're my best friend. ... And I am not gay!" he added quickly.

"Oh really?! Why are you painting your finger nails then?!" Kaito nearly screamed and stomped off.

...

Gakupo was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe, how this conversation turned out. He spend five mintutes, considering, if he should follow and comfort Kaito, or not. After he decided not to, he walked home.

...

Luka was in the kitchen of the Crypton-Mansion, preparing the tuna for her dinner.

Meiko was out with anyone, Miku was still at the Vocaloid studios, making a silly music video with Rin and Len and Kaito was upstairs in his bedroom and didn't make a sound. And the best of all: even Gakupo didn't annoy her today!

Luka sighed heavily when the phone started ringing.

"Who's there?" Luka tried her best to hide her annoyance.

"Hey, Luka" she immediately recognised Gakupo's voice. "I just wanted to-"

"Bye." Luka wanted to hang up.

"Wait. WAIT! I really just wanted to talk to Kaito!"

"I'll get him..." Luka sighed again and walked up the stairs to Kaito's room.

...

Kaito was lying in his bed, crying. Since three hours now.

"Not even ice cream could make me feel better now. Stupid Luka! What's so special about her? Gakupo truly deserves better. Someone like... me. I'll never be happy again in my whole life! I'll never laugh again! I'll never-"

"There's someone on the phone for you" Luka interrupted his monologue with her emotionless voice.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she asked unimpressed.

"Which ugly fatass dares to call me?!"

"Gakupo..."

Kaito jumped off of his bed, shoved Luka roughly out of his way and nearly fell down the stairs. He pulled the telephone to his ear.

"Gakupo?!"

"Yes, I-"

"Did you change your mind?" Kaito asked hopefully.

"Kaito,... I think it's best, when both of us pretend, that our talk today and the letter didn't happen. Don't get me wrong, I really you, but... not this way... Also, I really don't mind that you're gay. It's just, that... I'm not..."

Kaito tried really hard, not to burst in tears. He wanted to be more than just his friend. But he couldn't say that now. It could make Gakupo upset. Maybe he wouldn't even talk to him anymore.

"Kaito?... Are you still there?"

"Yes,... you're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize... tomorrow's Saturday. We could go somewhere, if you don't mind..."

"We could go out and eat ice cream!"

"You always suggest-... okay, why not..."

Kaito's heart skipped a beat.

"Sounds great! See you tomorrow!"

"Sure. Bye." Gakupo hung up.

Even a few minutes later, Kaito was still standing in the kitchen, facing the wall, with the phone in his hand, thinking. Luka was eating and didn't pay attention to him.

'_That went just perfect. He just needs a little more time to realise, that I am the right for him. I have to convince him better. I was far to obvious today. I'm afraid, I scared him a bit... But we're going out tomorrow! Maybe, I'll get the perfect chance, to get closer to him. Or maybe, I could at least convince him, that Luka is just a selfish, arrogant bitch.'_

Kaito turned, and was looking at Luka now.

'_Seriously, what's so great about her? She's so arrogant! And the way she stuffs her mouth with that inedible tuna, disgusts me. I'm sure, she stuffs her bra to. Gakupo is so naive. I hate the way she always talks to him, too. He's so nice to her all the time and she treats him like crap! That vain bitch should be thankful!'_

...

Luka noticed Kaito was staring at her and glared at him. Kaito jumped frightened and turned to the refrigerator to grab some ice cream. He roughly smashed the door and walked off.

"Dumbass." Luka said to herself and continued eating.

...

It was Saturday.

Gakupo was in his bathroom, preparing himself for the afternoon with Kaito.

"What are you up to?" Lily asked sceptically.

"Kaito and I are going to eat ice cream..."

"Oh... Have fun" Lily answered sarcastically.

…..

Kaito was now standing in front of the Internet-Apartment. It was nice, but much smaller than the Crypton-Mansion.

He sighed nervously and pushed the doorbell.

"Hello, Kaito!" Gumi greeted him cheerfully, like always.

Kaito watched Lily, as she was walking down the stairs.

"Is Gakupo ready?"

"He's still in the bathroom, putting on make-up" Lily said.

"Shut up! I wasn't putting on make-up!" Gakupo was walking down the stairs now.

"I hope both of you will have a great day!" Gumi said happily.

…..

Awkwardly, Gakupo and Kaito walked to the park together.

Gakupo had no idea what to say or what topic they could talk about.

He thought about, that they always did the same in their freetime. Going to that boring park and eat ice cream. Usually, Gakupo would complain about that, because he didn't even like ice cream, but today he said nothing.

When they arrived at the park, Gakupo watched the gardeners, who were planting new flowers next to the footpath. Purple hyacinths.

„Those gardeners must have a terrible taste when it comes to colours!" Kaito interrupted his thoughts.

"Why do you think so?"

"Look. They're planting purple flowers next to pink cherry blossom trees. Pink looks awful next to purple!"

Gakupo sighed. He understood the reference.

"What should they have planted instead, in your opinion?"

"I think, they never should have planted those trees. Pink is such an ugly colour."

…..

Gakupo ordered plum flavoured ice cream (plums were his favourite fruits, not because they're purple, of course...) and Kaito ordered vanilla ice cream, strawberry flavoured ice cream, chocolate ice cream, cherry flavoured ice cream and another vanilla ice cream sundae.

„I really love ice cream!" Kaito said while he was eating his third sundae.

"I know..." Gakupo just ate ice cream for Kaito's sake. He prefered vegetables.

A phone was ringing.

„That's mine" Gakupo explained.

"Hello? … Oh, it's you! … Yes…"

‚_Who's that?'_ Kaito wondered.

"I'm at the park, with Kaito. ... Of course, you can join us!"

'_Who the fuck is that?! And why does he invite her or him?!'_

"We're at the café next to the pond. ... Yes, see you later."

"Who was that?" Kaito tried to not sound jealous or even angry.

"Kiyoteru. He has nothing to do today, just like us. So, I invited him over..."

'_Kiyoteru... At least it wasn't Luka. __But she wouldn't call him anyway. I still don't want, that Kiyoteru comes over. I wanted to spend time with Gakupo. Alone.'_

„Do you mind that I invited him?" Gakupo questioned gingerly.

"How did you get this idea, of course not! Kiyoteru's a great person, don't you think?"

"...Yes." Gakupo said hesitantly.

"I can't wait 'till he joins us!" Kaito stated out, trying to restrain his sarcasm.

…..

„Here I am. I'm sorry, if you had to wait."

„No Problem! It's so much funnier, with you. Right, Gakupo?"

Slowly, Gakupo nodded.

„Can I take the empty cups?" Leon asked. Leon had to work here, because he didn't earn much as a Vocaloid. Even though he was the very first Vocaloid ever, he's also the one the producers and fans care the least about.

„Just do it!" Kaito said roughly.

"I would like to order some ice coffee, please" Kiyoteru said politely.

"Sure" Leon answered friendly and took Kaito's empty ice cream bowls.

…..

„The weather today is just perfect, isn't it?" Kiyoteru asked.

"A little too warm..." Gakupo admited.

‚_I hate him. He's so arrogant. Just like Luka. __They would make a great couple together!'_

"How are the things in the Internet-Apartment?"

'_He thinks he's better than us with his expensive suit, his dumb blue tie and his stupid glasses!'_

"Since Galaco moved out, it became much quiter. She and Lily were arguing all the time. In front of Ryuuto! Now, he uses their swear words all the time. The worst of all, he doesn't even know what their mean. He's far too young."

"Yes, I know exactly, what you're talking about. Iroha and Yukari are arguing in front of Yuki and Miki, too. It's really annoying."

'_And the way he stares at him! __Like Gakupo is just a piece of meat! Why doesn't Kiyoteru just marry him already?!'_

"Did you guys already planned the rest of the day?" Kiyoteru asked Kaito now.

"Hmmm... No, Gakupo and I didn't plan anything else yet."

„Then I have a suggestion. Yuki told me yesterday that she misses Ryuuto and would like to spend some time with him again. We could visit the local zoo with them! You could invite Rin and Len, too, Kaito!"

"That's a great idea!"

'_No it's not!'_ Kaito thought angrily.

"Ryuuto spends too much time in front of the television, anyway."

"Great, i'll get Yuki and you'll get Ryuuto, Rin and Len. We'll meet in one hour at the front gate, where this big unicorn-statue is."

…..

Kaito was walking home, in a very bad mood.

'_Stupid Kiyoteru! He's not annoying enough alone, no, he has do invite those brats! I was so glad to spend some time with Gakupo but that asshole has to destroy everything!'_

Kaito was in front of the Crypton-Mansion, searching his keys.

"And I forgot my fucking keys, too!" he shouted angrily and pushed the doorbell non-stop.

Rin opened the door.

„Kaito! How was-„

„WOULD YOU LIKE TO VISIT THE ZOO!?" he screamed at her.

„…Uhm… Sure" she answered frightened.

„GREAT! PUT ON YOUR JACKET!"

„It's summer…" she murmured but grabbed her jacket because Kaito was scaring her.

"LEEEN?!"

"LEN'S OUT WITH PIKO!" Meiko sreamed out of the kitchen.

'_Good. At least one less.'_

"I'm ready" Rin told him.

"Great, let's go."

…..

Kiyoteru and Yuki were waiting since ten minutes, when Gakupo arrived with Ryuuto.

"Ryuuto!" Yuki exclaimed cheerfully.

Within seconds the two children were preoccupied into a talk -about any dumb kid's stuff- Kiyoteru didn't care about. He turned to Gakupo.

„What's wrong with Kaito?"

„He's acting this way since weeks now. But it has gotten worse the last days. I'm worried.

"Do you know why?"

"...No..." Gakupo lied.

…..

Rin wasn't very fond of going to the zoo, because last week she was already there with Len and Miku. But Kaito was so frightening that she didn't dare to complain.

'_He looks, like he came down now.'_

"Why do you want to visit the zoo? And why with me?"

"Kiyoteru had the GREAT idea, he, Gakupo and me could take Yuki, Ryuuto, you and Len to that dumb zoo.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked carefully.

"No, that's the greatest thing ever!"

"...Oh, I can already see them! There!" Rin pointed at the front gates.

…..

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
